


Lila

by McSquiggles



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Headcanon, I honestly don't know what to tag this as, Implied Feelings, Other, a lot of personal headcanons, some fluff towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McSquiggles/pseuds/McSquiggles
Summary: “It’s a beautiful color, it matches your eyes.” the Prime Lord teased lightly as she poked his cheek softly.
In which Michael buys a colored pencil named Lila and the experiences linked to it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't even know what to put as a Summary. I kinda just threw together something that sounded kinda good??  
> I can't believe I actually thought of this to begin with, the fact that it started with me making a joke and I ended up turning it into Michael/Pencil. Though to be honest I had a lot of fun writing this even if it took me over a week to do;;  
> Originally it was supposed to be a crack fic of a sort but I ended up adding a lot of my own headcanons for Michael that no one is going to catch to be honest since they're subtle and I haven't shared all of them with anyone which are all mostly angst if not every single one whoops
> 
> Shout out to [namio](https://twitter.com/ghostofcrux) since she was the poor person I threw this at when I thought of it and she pretty much encourages my weird imagination all the time, also she helped by throwing in some ideas so I wrote this as a birthday present to her.
> 
> also the angst at the end is dedicated to [swati](https://twitter.com/makkurataichou) since she is inspiring me to write more angst hahaha
> 
> I feel like the ending might have been rushed but I'm still proud I wrote this considering how long it is, I hope the characters don't seem so ooc but I still hope people enjoy it.

Human nature was a thing that never really seemed to change. Every human was unique in their own way yet the very core seemed to be the same. They always had the same fundamentals deep down; they will laugh, they will cry, they will feel anger. Yet everyone expressed or felt it in their own way. Lailah never got tired of watching people.

Lailah had lived for a long time, never really aging in the way humans would physically, but she did learn and grow as time moved on. She had seen hundreds and thousands of humans since she had come to exist in the world. As Prime Lord she had come to interact with many more, guiding gently a chosen few. 

In her earlier years she had thought that humans were all the same, yet the more she traveled and met them, the more she realized how amazing humans could be. They created cities and survived even in times of hardship. They would fight and cause malevolence to spring out of the world like a geyser shooting out from the earth, yet even in those dark times there were a few that kept the impurity away. 

Lailah had traveled to many cities and yet Ladylake would always remain close to her heart. She had come to be known as the Lady of the Lake, adopting the title as she made the city her home. She had spent many years sitting under its elegant arcs and columns, waiting for the next Shepherd to lend them her strength to aid the people once again. 

She looked around herself, watching as humans hurried about. Lailah stood off to the side of the street standing as close to the wall as she could, making sure to avoid any oblivious human that ran by. Just because they couldn’t see her didn’t mean they could pass through her like a ghost. She watched as the people crowded around the stands that lined the streets, the sounds of laughter and talking rising in the air and mingling with the smell of delicious food that never seemed to disappear no matter the time of day. Ladylake was always a lively city, more so when the air started to hold the first promises of snow as winter drew closer. Every traveler took advantage of the city’s supplies before rushing away to their destination to avoid the first snowfall.

Lailah was no different as she stood waiting, it seems waiting was what she always did but luckily she had a lot of practice. She watched a group of teenagers run by, laughing as they made their way through the crowd with ease. She couldn’t help but smile at their good mood that seemed to to make their faces glow under the warm sun. The smile lingering even after she lost sight of them.

She didn’t wait long before she caught sight of a familiar flash of brown. In the two years since Michael had first become her Shepherd, it seemed like not much had changed. 

It wasn’t completely true, she corrected herself silently. He still held the same lavender colored eyes, though now having lost the look of innocence that had once been present when she had first met him. He always had a tired look to his eyes, his shoulders stayed steady under his cloak, yet she knew better than anyone that if one was just to push with even a small amount of force they would collapse like wind blowing through a house of cards.

She watched as the young teen made his way through the crowd, shrinking away slightly from anyone that came too close. The Shepherd's cloak more like a barrier to protect him than anything else as he caught sight of her. She didn’t miss the look of relief that appeared on his face as he sped up to reach her. 

“I’m sorry if I took too long Lailah, the shop was harder to find than I expected.” He said as soon as he drew close, shifting the bag he carried in his arms to show her the herbs inside. “I managed to get everything you asked for though.”

Lailah ran her hand through his hair gently, carefully untangling the few strands of stubborn hair as she smiled. “It wasn’t a long wait, I’m sorry you had to go by yourself.”  

He shook his head, careful not to disrupt her hand, as he looked up at her with a smile. Michael always tried to keep his emotions in check, Lailah knew he tried to hide the worst of anything from her to keep her from worrying. Yet he was still too young and she knew him too well.

“It’s not your fault and anyways it wasn’t so bad, so don’t worry.” He said. He was getting better, but he was still a terrible liar she thought as she watched him. Before she could say anything, a flash of color caught her eye from inside the bag. 

“What’s that?” She asked curiously as she tried to peek inside the bag. She ran through the list of things she had asked him to buy in her head, trying to remember if anything purple had been on the list as she tried to get a better look.

Lailah didn’t expect the guilty look that appeared on Michael’s face as he quietly reached into the bag. He pulled out a pencil, the outside wrapped in a thin layer of lavender colored wood, the tips hinting at the rich color of the lead hidden inside.

“I’m sorry...I know I shouldn’t be wasting money on something like this but it caught my eye and…” He explained, his voice growing softer as he watched her face anxiously.

She stopped and laid her hand gently on his head, remembering the group of teens that had run by earlier.  _ He should have been the same way. _ She thought sadly.

“Michael, there’s no need to apologize, it’s fine to do something for yourself once in awhile.” Lailah said, watching as Michael let out a soft breath. She watched as he hesitated before he nodded, slowly relaxing under her soft gaze. Lailah knew him well enough to understand. 

“It’s a beautiful color, it matches your eyes.” the Prime Lord teased lightly as she poked his cheek softly. She couldn’t help but smile at the embarrassment that colored his face a light shade of pink.

“I didn’t get it because of my eyes, I thought it would make a nice color when I made my sketches.” Michael huffed softly, trying his best to stand tall in hopes of portraying his age.

“You’re turning into quite the romantic, Michael.” Lailah said, smile growing as Michael blinked and looked at her confused. “Anyways, I think it’s the perfect color for you.”

\--

Lailah tried her best, really she did. Well she tells herself she did. Yet she couldn’t help when her curiosity got the better of her. 

In the four years since she had traveled with Michael, she had learned a lot of things about him. His favorite snacks and his favorite books to read. She knew he loved to draw the world, trying to capture some of the beauty he saw in everyday things that others overlooked. He was a person that tried his best even if he thought his best wasn’t enough. She knew his fears and his burdens. Lailah also knew about his happiest moments and most cherished possessions.

Yet there was one thing she didn’t know, and it seemed like it was the most important thing. 

Who was Lila?

Lailah had seen Michael interact with people. First as a child and later as a young adult, every interaction ranged depending on who was on the receiving end. Yet Michael never even showed hints of interest in anyone aside from the polite interest one would show to a stranger on a first meeting. Even though there had been more than a few people who had shown and more than hinted at their intentions towards him when they themselves had developed an interest, Michael had stayed oblivious. Michael had broken more than his fair share of hearts in Hyland, and that was not including the rest of Glenwood.

So Lailah had been more than suspicious when he had mentioned this Lila in passing, hearing him talking to himself softly, wondering where she was, in more than one occasion over the last couple of months. 

Lailah knew Michael was growing up and she always respected his privacy, even as a child. Yet her curiosity kept egging her on. She was fighting a losing battle with herself. Lailah knew that something like first love was a delicate thing with youth, especially when the youth was someone like Michael. He was naturally a private person but even without that, after their initial dating talk last year, she knew he would run away as fast as possible if he even caught wind of Lailah wanting to speak about his love life.

She spent weeks turning it over in her head, trying to find any clues about the girl who managed to catch Michael’s eye. As they traveled from city to city, Lailah tried to subtly drop hints as carefully as she could. Yet she wasn’t surprised when they flew past Michael. 

What she didn’t expect was to have him bring up the subject first.

Lailah had spent the day scouting out the small town they had arrived at, they had stopped on their travels mostly to rest and gather more supplies for the next stretch of the trip. Years of habit had made them split up and check the town in case any sign of malevolence was present. Sometimes the smallest thing had led them to the most trouble, and they didn’t want a repeat of the past mistakes they had made.

Lailah was glad when she walked through the last street, taking note of the quiet atmosphere and smiling people that went about their everyday business. It was small compared to most towns they visited but Lailah had nothing to complain about as she headed back towards the inn. She expected Michael had finished and had arrived before her. He had been spending most of his time working in his journal and sketching every town they came across. Michael had previously told her back in Lastonbell that he wanted to make his own personal map, even though they had a perfectly good one, Lailah didn’t complain since it always eased Michael’s mind to keep himself occupied.

She didn’t expect to find Michael sitting on the floor, his bag lying empty on the floor next to him as it’s contents laid scattered across the floor. 

“Michael?” she asked softly as she quietly closed the door behind her. She waited quietly by the door, watching him closely as he slowly turned towards her.

“Lailah..I’m sorry about the mess...” Michael said softly as he looked up at her, eyes filled with sadness, yet Lailah noticed thankfully they remained clear. She let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding as she quietly walked towards him, slowly kneeling in front of him, making sure to avoid stepping on anything important.

“Don’t worry about the mess Michael, it can be cleaned up.” Lailah said as she watched him closely, checking his face and hands carefully. 

They stayed quiet for a moment before Michael leaned slightly towards her. Lailah took the cue and gently wrapped her arms around his head, making sure to move slowly. It was times like these where Lailah remembered exactly how young he was. Even when he had grown slightly taller and started to grow into his cloak over the years, he was still just a child. She stroked his hair carefully, fixing the wild mess as she waited.

Lailah cast her eyes around the room, looking for a clue on what could have triggered him yet all she saw were his usual things. His writing utensils lay scattered around, pens sticking out of overturned books. Michael’s journal lay open on the floor next to the small overturned table, it’s pages bent awkwardly where it had landed wrong.

“I lost Lila…” Michael whispered quietly, keeping his face hidden against her shoulder. She blinked surprise, realizing what he was implying. Of course this would have had a bad effect on him. For someone like Michael who never opened up to anyone, to lose someone he loved would be a drastic blow, especially from what Lailah could tell, it had been his first love.

Lailah stayed quiet for a moment, waiting to see if he would elaborate but as he stayed silent she took a deep breath to steady herself.

“Sometimes..the things we expect don’t happen,” She started quietly, stopping her hand and watching as he tensed slightly. Lailah paused for a moment before she gathered up her courage. “We shouldn’t expect to keep something forever, things always change and we both know that very well, but it doesn’t make it any easier to bear so I don’t expect you to do it quietly.”

Michael stayed quiet for a moment before he relaxed again. Lailah waited for a beat before she rubbed small circles on his back, trying to ease some of his tension.

“You know I’ll help in whichever way I can to lessen any burden you have.”

The pair stayed silent as Lailah let Michael absorb what she had said. She kept her hand in the same steady rhythm as she waited. She noticed the room had begun to darken, the overturned table casting a dark shadow over the mess on the floor, the scene seemed almost ominous as the sun started to set. Yet Lailah stayed where she was, the last thing she needed was to make a wrong move.

“Thank you Lailah...it’s just...it’s hard...I’ve had that pencil for almost two years and it meant a lot to me…”

“I understand Michael but you can’t let- wait, pencil?” Lailah stopped for a minute, absorbing what he had said. She stayed still, going over their conversation, trying to find anything she might have missed.

“Yeah..I’ve had Lila since that trip to Ladylake and I can’t believe I lost her after so long...she was wearing down but I didn’t expect this…I didn’t expect to lose her so soon...” Michael said quietly as he pulled gently away from Lailah’s hug, face sad as he stared at his hands. “I was making my map with her and now it’ll have to be completed with a normal pencil...it won’t be the same with two different colors…”

“Wait, you mean your  _ purple leaded pencil _ ? That’s who you lost?” Lailah asked, looking at him surprised, face turning red in embarrassment as she realized her mistake.

Michael blinked before slowly looking up at her, confusion winning over the sadness for a moment as he watched her. “What did you think it was..? Wait...did you think Lila was a  _ person? _ ”

“Well! I thought Lila was a person because you called it Lila!”

“Lailah, Lila is the name of the color of the pencil, you know, it’s lavender.” Michael said, trying to fight the smile that was threatening to cover his face. 

Lailah stayed quiet as she thought back to all those weeks,  _ months _ . Michael watched her for a minute before he burst out laughing. Lailah jumped in surprise, watching as his face lit up with laughter. Michael was always so serious, she couldn’t remember the last time she had seen him laugh like this. He seemed to look younger as he leaned down slightly, holding his sides as if he was trying to keep himself from bursting.

Lailah couldn’t help the laugh that burst out from her, the happiness contagious even if it was at her expense, thought she had to admit it was a very funny misunderstanding. 

“Well, of course only you would fall in love with a pencil Michael.” Lailah said as she tried to catch her breath, her laughter increasing as Michael stopped, taking in what she said.

“What do you mean by that?” He asked. Lailah watched as he struggled to keep his face serious though she could see how much he was trying to keep from pouting.

“Well you were always married to your work, you are always so  _ pen _ sive about everything a pencil would suit you.”Lailah said with a happy smile as Michael put his face in his hands. “Get it? Since a pencil and pen are both writing utensils.” 

“Yes, I get it.”

Lailah smiled as she pulled him towards her into a hug, Michael couldn’t help the smile on his face, watching as Lailah as she gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before standing up.

“Okay, let’s clean up this mess before we head down for dinner.” She said happily, watching as Michael rolled his eyes before smiling and standing up carefully. “It’ll only take a moment with the two of us.”

Michael nodded, smiling, before he added, “Yeah, together.”

\---

As the seasons changed and time sped on without a care, Michael and Lailah headed towards the border of Rolance and Hyland. They had spent days talking about it until they reached an agreement, choosing to visit Michael’s childhood home before they set off for their next destination in Pendrago. 

As they traveled through the familiar wooden paths, Michael couldn’t shake the feeling of nostalgia that grew as they got closer. Eventually the trees began to subside before they spotted the small town, no matter how much time passed nothing changed. They entered the town quietly and kept an eye out as they walked, watching the people mingling on the streets. A few turned, alerted by the new commer. The small town was right at the border of the two powerful nations of Glenwood yet there weren’t many travelers that decided to go out of their way to stop, so any new arrival was always noticed. 

“Michael?”

Michael stopped, turning towards the sound of his name. He recognized the old man from the bakery that Michael used to stand outside of as a child. As he walked towards him, the people around him were quick to follow, shouting greetings as they recognized the young Shepherd. It hadn’t been more than a year or so since he had last visited but it seemed like longer as everyone was quick to ask about his travels.

Lailah watched as Michael answered their questions, smiling a bit as someone made a joke which sent the crowd laughing. She waited a moment before she gently touched his shoulder to get his attention, they had been traveling all morning and Lailah could tell Michael was exhausted. It didn’t help that they hadn’t taken a break in a while; Michael had been determined to reach the town as soon as possible. Lailah knew it was always hard for him to come back, he loved his childhood home but he always had conflicted feelings centered around it. Lailah knew as well as Michael that if he had given himself a moment to hesitate in any way, he would have taken the chance to back down.

Michael turned towards her, catching her eye before he turned back to the small crowd, making his excuses much to the group's dismay. He headed towards his old home with Lailah close behind him. 

Michael was always surprised whenever someone would acknowledge any of his actions as a Shepherd. He had spent years being invisible to the public eye that having just one person thank him, let alone a group, made him almost nervous. Michael wasn’t used to people relying on him and he tried not to think about what it could mean and instead basked in the small glow of their praise. He turned his attention back to the road, following the familiar path he had traveled hundreds of times in his past. Nothing had changed here either, from the small stones that lined some of the paths across the town, to the same tree he used to climb as a child. Michael looked up towards the canopy of green as he passed, the echos of children’s laughter ringing in his mind as he kept his pace steady towards his destination.

Lailah watched as Michael walked up to the door of the small wooden house, the white paint still bright against the emerald colors of the greenery behind it. The door was a sturdy oak, it’s light green paint chipping and worn around the corners. He hesitate a moment as he stood in front of it, watching it wearily as if it would burn him, before he knocked weakly. They waited for a minute, the silence stretching on for a long moment, but before Lailah could say anything the door opened. Muse stood looking at them curiously for a moment before her eyes widened.

“Michael?”

“Hello Muse, I’m sorry it’s been a while.” Michael said weakly as he watched her. He was taken aback when Muse practically threw herself at him, hugging him tightly as if to make sure he was really there.

“If you have time to apologize, you have time to come home more often!” She lectured him, yet he could hear the soft undertone in her voice as he hugged her back gently for a moment before Muse pulled back with a happy smile on her face.

“Hello Muse, it’s been a while.” Lailah said, watching the pair with a smile.

“Lady Lailah, it’s always good to see you. I hope my brother hasn’t been causing you too much trouble.” the brunette said as she looked over Michael’s shoulder. “Please come in! I’ll prepare some tea for you.

“Honestly Michael, why did you bother knocking? Just because you’re traveling doesn’t mean this stopped being your home.”

“I’m sorry, it just seemed like the most appropriate thing. I don’t think it would have been a good idea to just walk in when no one was expecting us.” Michael said, following Muse as she turned around and headed into the house. Lailah looked at Michael closely, noting the slight tension in his shoulders before she followed the pair.

Muse walked to the small kitchen, grabbing the kettle that had been heating on the fire as she quickly pulled out a tin of tea and cups. Lailah watched with admiration, Muse was always such a capable person, one only had to only watch as she did any task with ease to see how well practiced she was in anything she set her mind to.

“It’s nice to see the both of you, you have to tell me everything that’s happened.” Muse said as she set the small tray of tea on the table. Lailah lowered herself onto the farthest seat, watching as Michael sat down in the middle next to her slowly, taking the mug of tea carefully in his hands. He enjoyed the feeling of the sharp heat hitting his hands as he met Muse’s gaze.

Lailah looked at Michael as he started to recount their most recent trip to Ladylake, easily avoiding talk of the real reason for their most recent of visits to the Hyland capital. She sipped her tea quietly, letting them talk freely. The pale haired Seraphim knew it had been quite a while since the two siblings had seen each other and she wanted to give them as much time together as she could. Watching closely however, Lailah noticed the tension from earlier hadn’t completely left Michael as he shifted slightly, back stiff. She knew that they had rekindled their relationship from even before the last time they had come to visit, yet she should have expected that there would be some lingering feelings for not only Michael but also Muse by the looks of it. They had spent a long time at opposing ends and it would take more than a formal polite hello to fix it.

Lailah noticed Muse smiled and laughed at Michael’s stories yet she kept a tight hold on the handle of her own mug. It seemed they both were worried to make a false move and tip the balance the wrong way. Lailah might not have grown up with siblings, but she had spent years observing others and she knew she had to think of something to remove the stiff formalities the two had fallen into. She thought quietly before her mind settled on a single idea.

“Muse, did you know Michael got his heartbroken not too long ago by his first love?”

The silence that followed was almost painful after all the talking that had filled the small kitchen. Michael stared at Lailah, eyes wide and mouth hanging open as the worlds he was speaking died in his mouth. Lailah was sure Muse was about to drop her tea, having stopped the mug halfway to her face. 

“Michael, got his heart  _ broken _ ?” Muse said after a moment, quickly setting her mug down before she could spill any of her tea. “By who?!”

“Oh I couldn’t believe it myself at first. It was by the most beautiful person, her name was Lila and Michael was just head over heels for her.” Lailah said with a soft sigh, placing her hand lightly against her chest. “I wish it had worked out between them, they made such a good pair, making the most beautiful of art.”

“LAILAH!” Michael stared at Lailah in disbelief, face turning a bright shade of red in shock.

“Were you going to tell me?” Muse said, turning to look at Michael. He shrunk back when he saw the look of disbelief  she was giving him. “You are such a hypocrite, you were practically fuming when _I_ dated someone but it’s fine when you do it?”   
“No! It’s not like that!” Michael said as he looked at her nervously. “Lila and I weren’t like that!”

“Really Michael! How can you say that about someone you loved?” Muse looked at him disapprovingly. “No matter what happened between the two of you, you always have to show the other respect!”

Michael covered his face in his hands, trying not to groan as Lailah watched Muse lecture him. She noticed for the first time since the conversation had begun, the pair had finally let the tension drain off. Seeing them banter with each other was like watching a pair of children, almost as if time had turned back and given them one more moment like those they had shared as before Michael had been given the title of Shepherd. Lailah had to make sure they would continue to have these moments.

Before they could get any farther, a knock on the door interrupted the siblings mid argument. Lailah watched as Muse gave Michael another look before heading off to answer the door. Michael sighed in relief before he turned towards Lailah.

“Why did you tell her about Lila?!” he asked in disbelief, face still slightly tinged red. Lailah couldn’t help but laugh as she watched him.

“Well, siblings have to share everything Michael, it’s only natural to tell your sister about your life.” the Seraphim said happily, watching as Michael tried to come up with a counterargument.

“Well, you could have told her it was just a pencil!” he ended up settling on as he rubbed his cheeks in embarrassment, trying to dispel the color that lingered.

“Yes but it  _ was _ your first love, I think that’s something worth mentioning.” she teased lightly as he shook his head, his embarrassment increasing. Before he could say anything, the sound of laughter caught their attention as Michael heard his name being called. He looked at Lailah for a moment before she shooed him off, picking up her tea happily as he nodded and headed towards the door.

Lailah was content to spend the time they devoted in the small town watching as Michael took the time to catch up with many of the people. Days passed yet Michael always seemed surprised every time one would approach him with a kind smile or word. He didn’t think much of it until one day the Butcher caught sight of him as he walked home and approached him, avoiding a group of children who ran by laughing as he waved to catch Michaels attention. Michael gave him a slight wave as he came to a stop, waiting for him to catch up.

“If you ever need someone to talk to, I’m here for you buddy.” he started as he patted Michael on the shoulder. Michael stared at him in confusion but before he could say anything the Baker’s Grandson came up to his other side, a look of pity on his face.

“We’re all here for you Michael, dating is hard and we understand how rough it can be.”

Michael froze, watching as they stared at him, realizing what they were implying.  _ Oh no. She didn’t. _

“What are you two talking about? I never dated anyone” Michael said, trying his best to give them a smile but by the looks they gave him he probably just made things worse.

“It’s ok to admit it Michael, we know about Lila.” the Butcher said.

“Yeah, must have been quite the person to catch your attention.” the Baker’s Grandson added as he looked at Michael with a smile.

“Actually it  _ was _ a beautiful pencil.” Michael said weakly before he could stop himself, luck for him the pair didn’t notice as they fixed sympathetic looks on him.

Michael stared at them, unable to come up with anything that would clear the situation, let alone fix it, before they said their goodbyes as they continued on their ways. It didn’t stop there either. Michael came to realize as the day went on that the whole time he had thought the people who had approached him had simply said a kind word for no reason other than to say it, were actually referring to his supposed broken heart. 

“There’s more fish in the sea Michael, don’t let it get to you.” the latest well wisher said in passing.

“It was a pencil…” Michael said as he buried his face in his hands in embarrassment. 

Just as he was about to head on his way again, he caught sight of Muse heading in the same direction. Michael noticed the look on her face, he knew she had seen everything as she was trying to keep her face neutral but the first signs of a smile were on her face as he quickly caught up with her.

“I can’t believe you told everyone!” He started as he fell into pace with her. Muse couldn’t hold back her grin a Michael reached over and grabbed some of the bags of goods from her hands.

“Well, everyone was curious about what you had been up to since you last came so I thought I would share something with them.”

“That’s fine but why did it have to be about Lila!?” Michael said, trying to keep the whine from his voice.. 

Muse couldn’t hold back her laughter, watching as Michael look around to make sure no one was close enough to hear their conversation, “Well, I knew you would never share it so I thought I would lend you a hand, everyone was more than curious about the person who managed to catch your eye.”

Michael shook his head as he looked at her embarrassed, “Muse, you should know that Lila is not a person. She was a pencil I had and lost.”

“Oh yeah I know that of course, Lady Lailah explained everything to me that same day when you went to bed.” She said easily.

Michael stopped walking, staring at her in shock. “Wait, if you knew then why did you tell everyone it was a person?”

“Because, I thought their kind words would help easy your broken heart.” Muse teased, grinning and making a run for it before Michael could throw anything at her.

“MUSE!”

Muse laughed as she kept a tight hold on the bags she carried, running towards the house as she heard Michael running after her. Lailah watched the pair from the window, smiling as Michael yelled something at Muse, making her laugh louder as they approached the house. Lailah found it a small victory that Michael had let go for once, even if he didn’t see it now she could tell he was glad to have this moment, even if it only lasted for a little while.

\----

It shouldn’t have taken as long as it did. They were already running behind schedule when Michael and the rest of the group arrived at their destination. Yet it couldn’t be helped considering the load they had to bring with them. 

A feeling of relief washed over everyone as the small open area between the mountains came into view. They all stopped to admire and Michael let the feeling sink in.  _ Home Home Home. _

They couldn’t stand for long unfortunately, there was still a lot of work to be done before they could settle for the night. As Michael watched the group, or the new villagers he thought he should begin to think of them, walk off to their assigned job, he couldn’t help but feel the warm glow of hope again that had taken root in his chest months ago.

Even after all those weeks on the road lugging all their supplies to the soon to be village, it still felt like a dream. Michael closed his eyes a moment, enjoying the feeling of the wind gently flowing through the area. The sun, the wind, even just the bare ground he stood on, everything felt new and filled with hope as he stood there taking it all in. 

Michael could feel the purity that laid on the land like a soft blanket. Even from a distance he could even feel the blessing radiating from Elysia farther away, it was a powerful domain and he was glad for it as he stared off towards the road leading to the neighboring Seraphim village. Zenrus’s blessed domain would coexist perfectly with Maotelus’s, already worlds better than the condition that he previously was in.

He didn’t let himself stay idle for too long though as he snapped out of his thoughts and turned back towards the open terrain, watching the wind shake some leaves loose from the trees that lay scattered across the land, sending them spiraling slowly towards the earth, there was too much work to be done to build Camlann. 

Time seemed to move rapidly, days turned into weeks as everyone worked. Yet anyone who stopped for a moment to look could see that progress was being made, no matter how slow it might seem. Everyone had pitched in in their own way, the beginnings of their wooden homes already stood ready for the walls to be set in place, the pale wood adding a splash of color against the backdrop of the gray mountains.

Michael had spent that particular day traveling with a small group down to the nearest human inhabited town to trade. He had stood to the side, admiring the goods they had brought to sell and how easily they managed to attract the attention of others and convince them to make a purchase. Michael didn’t have much experience with bartering for goods since most of the things he had bought in the years he traveled had been mostly food and other necessities that always came from a shop of some kind. Lailah had always made his clothes so there was no need to buy already made clothes from any merchant. She had even taught him the basics of hemming and sewing. He remembered nights spent sitting next to her, the glow of their camp fire giving them just enough light to work on. The small jokes and laughter they shared as Michael fumbled his way through his share of the sewing. Lailah always made the neatest stitches, small and even as her hand moved across the cloth. Michael felt a sense of pride whenever he wore anything that Lailah had made for him, he knew how much work just one article of clothing took and he wore every one happily knowing all the love and attention Lailah had given each of them.

He felt the sadness slowly creep up on him, the pressure building in his chest not unlike the familiar feeling of malevolence. Yet he knew there was no malevolence, at least not in this area. 

Michael took a moment to remember to breath, the familiar words played in his head as he picked up the same rhythm he had spent years copying. He had to keep it together, he couldn’t let himself fall apart especially with everyone counting on him, with Muse counting on him. He had spent months convincing both Muse and Lailah that he was ready and he didn’t want them to think otherwise. Michael made sure he kept his face composed as he willed himself to relax as the day's business continued on oblivious to his discomfort. 

Luckily the day passed uneventfully, he had traveled along to help in case of trouble but the only havoc occurring was hidden away from anyones eyes. Michael had tried his best to match the leisure pace of the others yet he couldn’t help feeling anxious to return home, he had been relieved when he spotted the village, relaxing as the calm and familiar setting unfolded before him. He managed to make small talk with some of the villagers who spotted him before making his way to his tent. He had seen Muse watching him but he had smiled and hoped she wouldn’t ask. The last thing he needed was to make her worry, he didn’t want to add any more stress when she had her pregnancy to deal with.

Michael knew from experience that keeping himself occupied would help so he rummaged through his bags in hopes of finding something to do. He realized he still needed to organize everything after the long trip, having just left everything for later as more pressing matters had come up. Seeing the mess his things had become made him almost change his mind but with a sigh he began to empty the bags one by one.

Michael was rummaging through his old traveling bag before he froze as his hand touched a hard surface. He remembered that he hadn’t placed anything but clothes inside this specific bag so he hesitated before pulling out the small rectangle shaped object. It was a simple wooden box, shallow and long with a simple design on the top. Michael stared at it confused, wondering if maybe someone had accidentally placed it in his bag before he noticed the small carving on the side.

He ran his finger carefully over the small crude etchings, he could tell the small Shepherd’s symbol had been done by someone different than the original creator of the box by the rough edges. The rest of the designs had been sanded down yet this 1 has been done by unpracticed hands. Michael hesitated for a moment before his curiosity won over as he gently opened the box.

He stopped, feeling a wave of nostalgia knock the breath out of his lungs, as he looked at the colored pencil that lay in the small space. It had been years since he had lost Lila and he knew there was no chance of ever finding her after so long. Michael gently picked up the pencil, inspecting it closely as the realization dawned on him. The pencil was new, the small indent from all the times he would absentmindedly scratch at the wood with his nail. He remembered Lila being much smaller after spending hours sketching and as he looked closer at the lead, he noticed the color was different, a richer purple than he remembered.

Michael looked back down to the box, noticing the small origami bird that lay tucked to one side. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he gently picked it up, noticing the small words on the wing. It told him to unfold the bird but he didn’t want to ruin the origami. He never really let himself linger too much on how much he missed Lailah. Parting ways with her at Ladylake had been painful after having spent years together. She had been with him through everything and had gently guided him through the worst of times.

He always knew they would have to part ways at one point but it didn’t lessen the pain. The sadness from earlier threatened to overtake him again as he gently unfolded the bird, making sure to remember the order carefully for later. Michael couldn’t help but smile at the familiar writing as he looked at the single sentence.

_ She’s called Lilac this time. _

Michael stared at the note, the weight in his chest receding slightly as he reread the words. Leave it to Lailah to tease him even when she wasn’t around he thought with a small smile. He knew the store where he had previously bought Lila had closed years ago and the brand had never been sold in any store he had checked, he couldn’t imagine the trouble Lailah had gone through just to find the same brand, let alone a similar color, she had probably spent years looking on her own without him noticing.

He gently folded the origami back as best as he could before gently placing it back into the box, setting it gently next to his makeshift bed before he pick up his journal. Luckily for Michael there was still enough time before the sun receded behind the mountains completely for him to work with. He set off for a small clearing outside of the crowd of tents and half finished buildings, turning towards the makeshift village as he sat down on the warm grass. He let the sunlight wash over him gently, relaxing under the warm glow before he opened his journal and began to draw.

Michael didn’t know how long he stayed there, he did absentmindedly notice when the sun had begun to set and the paper became harder to see but he didn’t let it break his concentration until a sharp light appeared next to him, illuminating the pages without warning. He blinked against the new light before he looked up to see Muse leaning slightly over his shoulder, staring at the pages curiously.

“I knew you had run off, but I didn’t expect you to be sketching.” she said, bringing the lantern in her hand carefully closer as she tried to get a better look at the linework. “I haven’t seen you draw since we first set off.”

Michael lifted the journal carefully, showing her the drawing of the village as it stood half finished. Muse admired the delicate lines, the attention to detail in the work as he tried his best to capture the raw beauty of the mountains and the people working under their watchful gaze. She smiled as she recognized the familiar faces, their smiles preserved in the pages.

“It’s beautiful Michael, you were always clever with your hands.” Muse praised as she carefully sat down next to him, setting the lantern down close to Michael. Michael was quick to lend her a hand, setting the pencil and journal down as he rose to gently help her sit. 

Michael took his coat off and carefully wrapped it around her shoulders, looking her over for any signs of discomfort with a worried look on his face, “You should be resting, it isn’t good for you to tired yourself out.”

“Really Michael, I’m pregnant not sick, you don’t have to be such a busybody about it, I know my limits.” Muse told him, watching as he sat back down next to her. “Besides, I’m not that far in that it’s caused me any trouble.”

Michael opened his mouth but decided against it, it was a argument he couldn’t win and he knew it. Muse was unmovable once she set her mind to something and he prefered to avoid stirring her up anyway. Instead he picked up his journal, opening up to his previous page as he continued where he had left off.

The silence lasted as Michael worked, Muse content to just sit and relax. As the sun completely set and the world turned dark around them, the stars began to appear in small clusters together. Muse looked at the stars for a moment before she turned back to Michael. He leaned down over his journal, hair falling in his face but it seemed like he didn’t even notice as he worked. She always liked watching Michael draw, he was always stuck inside his own world, never letting others in. Yet when he drew it was like he brought a small piece of his world out so other could finally see. 

Muse was always amazed at how Michael managed to create such beautiful pictures as if by magic, his hand moving across the paper carefully as if he was worried he would harm whatever he was creating if he placed too much force in the wrong place. It seemed he was always worried he would harm something if he so much as touched it, the fact that he still tried to create something even when he didn’t trust himself was admirable. It made some of the worry Muse had been carrying disappear to see him pick up a pencil for something other than writing on paperwork again. 

Muse couldn’t help the relief that lingered after she had first seen him drawing. Since they had parted ways with Lailah, Muse made sure she kept her eye on Michael. Lailah and Muse both had been worried about what such a big change would do to Michael. He wasn’t the same as he was once, but that didn’t mean that everything had magically been resolved. No matter what, some part of everything he had gone through stayed within him, even if he had learned to work through the worst of it over the years, it never really went away. 

Lailah had spent years helping him and now that she wasn’t around Muse was worried if she would be enough to be able to do the same. 

Muse shook her head to clear her thoughts before looking down at the sketch. Now that she had a better look she noticed the odd coloring. She looked at the pencil in Michael’s had, surprised to see the purple wood.

“Michael, where did you get that pencil?” She asked.

Michael stopped for a moment, blinking as he focused his eyes on her. “My pencil?”

Muse nodded, pointing to his hand. “Yeah, I thought you and Lailah had said you had lost Lila.”

“I did, but I just found Lilac inside my bag, it was a gift from Lailah.” Michael said as looked down at his hand and smiled. Muse watched him carefully before she grinned.

“I thought Lila would be your only love, seems like you already moved on, poor Lila would be so heartbroken if she ever found out.”

Michael made a face, turning to her in disbelief. “I did not move on, there was nothing to move on about anyways!!”

“You’re so quick to contradict, it shows the guilt you know.” she teased as Michael looked at her, his disbelief and embarrassment written all over his red tinged face.

“Muse!”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” She said, laughing as he huffed softly. Muse found it funny that the great Shepherd still had a childish side, it made it funnier when she thought of all the people admiring how level headed he was. If only they knew she thought.

“Still, it is a nice color, it matches your eyes.” Muse said as she looked at the paper, admiring the beautiful purple lines.

Michael followed her gaze, looking at the light color. He couldn’t help but think that it was a bit too light for his eyes. He opened his mouth to say so but as he looked up at Muse’s smiling face, he changed his mind. 

“I think it’s the perfect color.” He agreed instead. Michael took a quick look at the sky before he set the pencil between the pages of the journal and stood up, turning to help Muse gently. She picked up the lamp carefully and lifted it up carefully to light their way as he lead them back home.

\---

Lailah had spent centuries in Ladylake before, she had sat next to the sacred blade for so long at times it felt like she herself was the one stuck in stone. After so long she had already grown used to waiting, though a change of pace was always appreciated. She spent her days listening to the people’s prayers, smiling as small children set flowers down before the altar for the Lady of the Lake.

Even if she couldn’t speak to them directly, she kept every single one in her prayers as she watched them make their way back outside. She always appreciated the small offerings and kind words, especially the small flash of the blue sky whenever she saw the door open as someone stepped inside. Her mind always wandered during the slower days, when all she would see were the few clergymen who happened to pass by and maybe one or two townspeople.

Yet it was during those slower days that the best gift always came. 

Lailah sat up carefully, watching as a older woman finished whispering her prayers and turned to leave. As she reached for the door, it opened of its own accord. The older woman stepped through, saying a quiet thank you without looking up towards the person on the other side. It was just as the woman had cleared the way that the young Seraphim stepped inside. He was dressed in bright green robes and wore a collection of beads and feathers on a leather cord around his neck, his messy silver hair falling over his face without a care as he walked towards her. 

Lailah smiled as he bowed before her, reaching into the pocket of his robes and pulling out a simple envelope.

“Lady Lailah, I bring a message from the Shepherd for you from Camlann.” the Seraphim said as he offered her the letter, smiling as she reached for it.

“Thank you Octavius, I’m sorry you have to make the long trip so many times.” She said with a smile as she took the envelope, holding it close to her heart.

“Not at all, it’s always an honor to visit and eight visits aren’t as many as you think,” Octavius stated as he looked around the large altar room, admiring the new adornments that had appeared since his last visit, the gold trimmed tapestries that hung across the walls seemed to emphasise the presence of the sacred sword before him, “And since I’m headed in this direction after visiting Camlann it’s no bother at all anyways.” he said happily, running his hand through his hair in hopes of taming it, though all it did was cause the mess to get worse. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed your visit, it’s always nice to see young Seraphim spend time with humans.”

“Of course! It’s always refreshing to have someone who actually sees me for once.” he said with a sheepish grin. “Anyways, I should head off again, I have to cover as much ground as I can before the sun sets.”

Lailah waves him off with a smile as the young Seraphim made his goodbyes before heading out again, promising to visit as soon as he could before he disappeared through the door. She turned her attention back to the envelop, staring at the messy handwriting that illustrated her name. It had been almost a year since she had last seen Michael, and though she missed him she felt a sense of pride every time she heard any news of the village of Camlann. It was quickly gaining popularity amongst the Seraphim as a must see spot, to have such a large group of people who still worshipped and believed in the Seraphim as more than just all powerful beings of old was always something they all wished to experience.

Lailah even heard news of the small village from the humans who visited the alter. It had caused quite the gossip when people heard of a village create that dedicated it’s time to worshiping the Seraphim so diligently. She ran her finger through the opening of the letter to pry the cover open, being careful not to disturb the paper inside. 

She pulled out the paper carefully and she noticed the material was a little different than the previous letters she had gotten from Michael. The paper was slightly thicker and made of heavier material. Lailah unfolded the paper carefully, staring in surprise at the picture that was drawn on it. It seemed to have been a page of his journal she noticed as she looked over the page. It was a beautiful picture, though it had been only a year since she had last seen Michael, she noticed he had improved in drawing people. She ran her hand gently through the page, staring at the delicate purple lines.

It was a picture of a small baby, no more than a few weeks old she thought as she stared at the features. He had a small bundle of hairs on his head, the beginnings of a small curl on his forehead. In the picture the baby lay on what seemed to be a blanket, a hand gently placed upon the baby’s stomach. Even without seeing the rest Lailah recognized Muse’s hand. Muse always had commented how Michael had been clever with using his hands for drawing or writing, yet Muse was clever in her own way. Lailah remembered Muse’s confidence whether it was in baking or any task she set her mind to honestly, she never hesitated and never faltered. 

Lailah smiled as she looked at the small baby, realizing that by the timing and Muse’s presence, it must be Muse’s child. She recognized the small curl and upon further inspection, she noticed the attention to detail on the baby’s eyes. Lailah followed the lines as they painted a beautiful design, making the child’s eyes stick out more than the rest of the picture combined. She didn’t fail to notice how carefully Michael had drawn every line. She realized Michael was trying to emphasize the color, telling her without words the exact shade they had been made in.

As she looked over the picture, she turned it over and found a cluster of words written in the same purple hue. Lailah looked at them in surprise, remembering that Michael though it almost blasphemy to use a colored pencil for writing. Yet she lost her train of thought as she read the words.

_ Lila matched my eyes, but Lilac matches my nephews. _

Lailah couldn’t help the lump that rose to her throat as she read the words, smiling as she ran her hand gently over the words, tracing them lightly with a finger. Turning back towards the front, she couldn’t help but stare at the picture. Lailah didn’t know how long she spent looking at it before she folded it and placed it back inside the envelope. She wiped her eyes carefully before she laid back down in front of the sacred sword, holding the envelope carefully against her heart as she closed her eyes.

Lailah knew time never stopped, it always continued to speed forward without a care for anyone. She kept the envelope safely tucked away, only taking it out to admire the beautiful lines and remember the smile of a brown haired youth when she felt the loneliest. Lailah wondered how the new baby was doing, silently chastising Michael in her mind for forgetting to even include the infant's name. 

The days began to blur together again before Lailah started to hear the uneasy hushed whispers that would float through the door whenever it was opened. She had heard her fair share of bad news when people would come through and pray, but for once she worried what could be causing such unrest within the people. 

Lailah had been hearing of the tension between Rolance and Hyland increasing and the rumors of a general from the Rolance Empire having taken residence in a small village in the border had made the Seraphim uneasy. She knew it was only a matter of time before tensions broke but Lailah prayed that Camlann would  be spared. It was such a small village, it would probably be overlooked anyways she reasoned as she looked towards the door again, waiting for the next visitor. The longer she spent thinking about it, the worst she felt, so she tried to distract herself, concentrating on the people who arrived and the everyday gossip they carried.

Yet she couldn’t shake the feeling something would happen, no matter how much she tried to convince herself otherwise. Lailah had already suspected as much by the time she first heard the shocked outcries outside of the sanctuary.

The words quickly followed until they crashed over her like a relentless wave. 

_ The Hyland army has destroyed the village of Camlann. _

_ I heard the village was a base for spies from Rolance. _

_ I hope they burned every single one of those traitors. _

Lailah tried her best to tune out the words, but they were relentless as the news spread across Ladylake. What was once a sanctuary quickly became a prison as Lailah curled up on the ground, trying to keep herself from thinking. The heavy feeling settled over her with the force of a building, she felt like her lungs would collapse with the pressure that just kept increasing. She tried to cling to something, anything that would make it any easier until she finally settled on a familiar rhythm she had drilled into her mind after years of chanting.

_ Remember Michael, just take a breath at a time. _

It hurt. Her lungs wanted to quit, to do anything to make the feeling go away. She kept seeing a youth with a bright smile, even when darkness surrounded him. She saw a nest of brown hair, tips sticking out as the young boy it sat upon struggled to roll out of his mess of blankets, the boy yawning as he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes.

_ Inhale like you’re smelling the most fragrant of flowers, _

She heard the laughter of a young woman, violet eyes bright as she spun around a brightly lit room. Her dress and hair spinning like clouds before she hoisted a reluctant young man out of a chair and onto the dance floor. She saw her running through trees, feet nimble as she raced against her brother, teasing each other and laughing together like only siblings could. 

_ and exhale as if to blow out the light of the lamp. _

She imagined a small baby, the same baby she had spent so long trying to image the real thing from the picture, cheeks flushed and eyes bright. She had imagined the baby’s laughter, how it would light up a room with it’s smile, just like his mother. Just like his uncle. 

Lailah always hoped they would visit.

_ Good, don’t rush yourself, we have all the time in the world. _

All Lailah could do was wait, trying her best to breath and hoping the pressure would disappear. 

Luckily she had practice with waiting.   


\----

“You would think those two would get a room.”

“I don’t know, I think it’s kind of sweet.”

“Of course you would, Lailah,” 

Lailah laughed softly, watching as Rose rolled her eyes. She made sure she kept her voice down however, so as not to disturb the pair farther into the room. 

Lailah had noticed Mikleo drawing in his journal earlier, something she was surprised she hadn’t picked up sooner. Yet Mikleo wasn’t one to boast about his accomplishments to others, well, unless if it involved competing with Sorey that is. 

The younger Seraphim sat in front of a pillar towards the back of the large room of the ruins, eyes concentrating on the paper in front of him. Sorey sat just off to his left, watching as Mikleo sketched the intricate swirls that adorned the pillar. Sorey seemed to have given up on studying the design himself, content to watch as he kept his head on his hand, arm propped against his crossed knees. He watched as Mikleo swept some eraser shavings from the paper, smiling softly at the content look on Mikleo’s face as he inspected his handy work. Sorey watched as the weak light that fell through the cracks in the ceiling seemed to illuminate the soft strands of hair that rested lightly against Mikleo’s cheeks. His eyes were always sharp and focused, he always seemed to be analyzing every detail he took in. Mikleo wasn’t one to miss a thing and this trait always aided him in his work. When Mikleo worked on his drawings, it didn’t matter what was going on around him, all that mattered was the object he was drawing and his paper. It was almost enough to make the young Shepherd jealous.

Rose snickered before she turned around and headed back to the small camp they had set up near the entrance of the ruin. Lailah stood for a moment, watching as Mikleo turned to Sorey, showing him his latest work. Lailah didn’t miss the way Sorey’s gaze softened as Mikleo pointed to a design on the pillar, his words didn’t carry so far and Mikleo’s face was hidden from her view but she could tell from Sorey’s face alone that Mikleo was talking animatedly about his drawing subject. It seemed like Mikleo never seemed to notice when Sorey watched him Lailah thought, remembering all those moments that had been shared between the two. It always seemed like Mikleo was the one to keep his eye on Sorey, yet if one watched them for a long enough time, they would notice how Sorey would always keep an eye on the other just as much if not more so. Even in the middle of a battle, Lailah had noticed that Sorey was always the first to react if there was even a sign of danger directed towards the young Seraphim. 

It’s not like Mikleo didn’t do the same, he just managed to keep his gazes more secretive unlike Sorey who was always an open book.

“Lailah?”

She blinked, pulling back from her thoughts before smiled sheepishly as she walked towards them. Mikleo had turned and had caught her standing near the door. Sorey seemed to snap out of his daze as he looked up at her, letting a smile lit up his face as she approached.

“Lailah! You should see the amazing work Mikleo’s done!” Sorey said happily as he gestured towards the journal that lay open on Mikleo’s lap.

“Sorey, I don’t think Lailah wants to see my chicken scratch.”

“It’s not chicken scratch! It’s amazing!” 

“I would like to see it, if you don’t mind.” Lailah interrupted carefully before Mikleo could counter Sorey’s claim. He stopped for a moment before he blushed a light shade of scarlet as he lifted the journal off his lap.

“Ok, though keep in mind it is just a quick sketch.” he said softly as he handed the journal to Lailah’s waiting hands. She looked down at the drawing, noting how he had darkened some of the lines to make smaller details more noticeable. The swirls that decorated the pillar seemed much more vivid in Mikleo’s sketch than in the pillar itself.

“Mikleo, it’s beautiful.” Lailah said as she smiled down at him happily. Mikleo murmured a thank you as the embarrassment showered his face in a slightly brighter red.

“See, I told you it was good.” Sorey teased him lightly, earning a glare from the shorter boy. As the two argued, Lailah took a closer look at the drawing. She looked at the design once again before she froze quietly, noticing for the first time the coloring of the lines.

“Mikleo, what kind of pencil did you use for this?”

The pair stopped, turning to look at her as she continued to stare at the page before her. It seems like they had noticed something was off but couldn’t see what had caused the shift in Lailah’s mood.

“It’s a small pencil Gramps gave me years ago, he noticed me sketching and thought I would like to have something different, he did comment that this color seemed to suit my eyes.” Mikleo said, watching Lailah carefully as he raised the small pencil towards her. 

She reached down, carefully grabbing the pencil. It was old to say the least, the thin purple wood which once adorned it was chipped and falling apart except in a few places here and there. It held a collection of nicks and scratches, which would explain the the rest of it’s condition. Looking carefully, Lailah could almost make out the faint traces of the name of the color on the faded side. Lailah felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her.

She remembered an old drawing, the edges soft from the amount of times she had unfolded it to look at the picture. She remembered the swirl of a curl and the bright coloring of a pair of eyes.

_ Lilac matches my nephews. _

Oh.

“Lailah? Are you ok?” Sorey asked softly, watching as she quickly wiped her face clean before turning towards him with a bright smile.

“Yes, I’m fine, it’s just a really beautiful color.” she explain as she handed both the journal and pencil back to their respective owner. Mikleo didn’t fail to notice how her gaze seemed to soften as she looked at him while handing them over. 

“You know, I think I know where they might sell a similar pencil if you ever wanted a new one.” she said as she looked down at the small colored pencil. “It would be a shame if you used up the one Zenrus had given you.”

“Wait, you know where they sell these?” Sorey asked, smile widening as Lailah nodded. “Lailah that’s great! We never can find these anywhere!”

“Yes, it’s a small store in Ladylake, it isn’t very big but we can stop by next time we go through there.”

Mikleo smiled, looking down at his journal, “That would be nice, maybe I can get other colors as well.”

“You can finally draw Gramps and everyone in Elysia like you always wanted, you just need to buy every color they have!” Sorey added happily, smiling as Mikleo flipped through the pages of his journal. Lailah couldn’t help but peak at the pictures, seeing sketches of Seraphim that would most likely be Sorey and Mikleo’s family.

“Let’s not get too ahead of ourselves, I’ll probably only get a color or two at a time.” Mikleo chastised him as he closed the journal again. “Maybe something like green would be nice, it’s a very common color so I can use it for a lot of things.”

“You should get blue, I think it would suit you better.” Sorey said with a grin, jumping to his feet. Mikleo rolled his eyes lightly as he followed his example, standing up and heading back towards the campsite. Lailah smiled, watching as Mikleo safely tucked the small pencil inside of his journal. She could help but feel slightly giddy as she followed after them, she felt like a weight had lifted off of her chest that she hadn’t notice had still been present. It still left a lingering pain behind, but she knew it was a feeling she would carry with her forever. Every meeting had a parting and she knew it would always be that way. She had lived long enough to know the pattern at this point, yet it never did make the pain easier to bare. Time never did stop, but she was glad some things still remained.


End file.
